


Observations

by Hyacinthus



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: The townspeople always talk about what a cute couple Kat and Verity make.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



It’s cute, the people in town say, how the two of them are always pointing things out for each other, like they couldn’t bear for the other to not see. Verity will nudge Kat with her elbow, eyes focused on Ms. Melrose’s nervous little dog and its barking victim of the day. Kat puts her hand on the small of Verity’s back, pointing out spiderwebs in trees. They’ll put their heads together, talking, sweet nothings in the townspeople’s minds. One will smile at the other, and the other will smile back, and they’ll continue hand-in-hand, a young couple in love.

There’s what the townspeople don’t see: the long nights they spend whispering to each other, sharing stories and warnings. The vigilance in every observant eye.The relief in those smiles, the laughter that sounds like tension releasing from a long-rigid muscle. Phone calls to family that include coded meanings between light-hearted gossip and plans to meet up soon, Case, we promise. How they sleep: Kat’s cane always in reach, ready for any use during the night. 

These rituals are Kat and Verity’s own, and they’ve made a silent promise to their friends in town that they will stay theirs alone. 


End file.
